


Вечность - это пространство между нами | forever is the space between by analineblue

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 08, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: У Сэма есть вопросы насчёт их будущего, а у Дина могут быть некоторые ответы. Кода к 8.16
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Вечность - это пространство между нами | forever is the space between by analineblue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [forever is the space between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712751) by [analineblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analineblue/pseuds/analineblue). 



Иногда Дин не представляет, что бы он делал без Сэма и его внезапных полуночных вопросов.

Временами же старший Винчестер предпочёл бы сон или поездку в Импале, в зависимости от ситуации. Сейчас часы показывали три часа утра, и Сэм просто вошёл в комнату Дина, задав брату, возможно, самый необычный вопрос, завершив его совершенно ненужным «Дин, я серьёзно».

На самом деле Дин не спал, а слушал The Dark Side of The Moon [1] на своём новом очешуенном проигрывателе, вспоминая дни юности. «Eclipse» [2] закончился двадцать минут назад, и с тех пор Дин лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок, всё никак не отойдя от потрясающего чувства, что впервые в жизни у него есть собственная комната, совсем не похожая на паршивый мотельный номер. Сначала Дин наслаждался музыкой, а потом непривычной тишиной, которую в последний раз он ощущал, когда они сто лет назад останавливались у Бобби, но здесь тишина была совсем другой.

Сейчас же Дину пришлось два раза ущипнуть себя, так как он не был уверен, что правильно понял.

— Что ты сказал?  
— Я хочу знать, что ты говоришь людям о нас, если они спрашивают.  
— Так, Сэмми, а можно поконкретнее?  
— Я имею в виду не охоту, а другое, понимаешь? — Сэм многозначительно поднял бровь. Затем он нахмурился. — Никто не спрашивает меня. Они либо в курсе, что мы братья, или же предполагают то, что предполагают.  
— Минутку. Ты просишь меня дать определение? Нам. Сейчас.  
— Да.  
— Сэм, мы вместе уже сколько — большую часть наших жизней? И теперь ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? — Дин вздохнул. — Даже не начинай…  
— Что?  
— Ты хотел сказать, что лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
— Я…  
— Так и есть…  
— Хорошо, ладно, но, Дин… Я пытаюсь быть серьёзным.  
Да, Дин это определённо понял по серьёзному щенячьему взгляду брата.  
— Ты когда-нибудь притворялся, что мы не связаны кровным родством? Знаешь, чтобы облегчить…  
— Нет, — быстро сказал Дин. — Никогда.  
— Хм… хорошо, — казалось, Сэму понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы обдумать это.  
— С чего вдруг такие вопросы? Мы больше не общаемся с людьми. По крайней мере, с теми, кого бы заинтересовала наша личная жизнь. Так какого чёрта ты переживаешь?  
— Я не переживаю, просто… Я нашёл несколько старых писем в архиве.  
— И?  
— Оказывается, здесь жила пара геев. Они, хм… сказали остальной группе, что являются братьями, чтобы избежать проблем, но вот только все всё равно знали, однако… — Сэм пожал плечами и посмотрел на Дина, словно ожидая от него каких-то слов.  
— Ага, — сказал Дин, будучи совершенно сбитым с толку. — Значит, ты подумал, что мы бы могли… прости, но я не понимаю.  
— Это просто навело меня на размышления. Времена ведь изменились, не так ли? Возможно, сейчас им бы не пришлось скрываться.  
Дин кивнул, пытаясь уследить за мыслью Сэма.  
— И ты подумал, что мы могли бы притвориться счастливо женатой гей-парой, чтобы сбить папарацци с толку? К чему это?  
— Не бери в голову. Не стоило мне об этом говорить.  
— Нет, я понимаю.  
— Забудь.  
Пару минут они сидели в тишине, пока Сэм вертел в руках ручку, а Дин смотрел куда-то в пустоту.  
— Всё, — наконец сказал старший Винчестер. — Вот, что я отвечаю людям, когда они спрашивают о нас. Мы являемся всем друг для друга, потому что это правда.  
Сэм уставился на него, а Дину в этот момент очень хотелось провалиться под землю.  
— Подожди, ты в самом деле говорил это?  
— Конечно. Касу, Бенни…  
Сэм поморщился при упоминании Бенни, но Дин это проигнорировал.  
— … Бобби, Джо. Разумеется, я говорил об этом.  
— Ты рассказал о нас Бобби?  
— Сэм, Бобби и так знал уже долгие годы. Это же Бобби.  
— Точно.  
— Так что, да. Я рассказал людям, ничего серьёзного, — сказал Дин, что, конечно, было не совсем правдой и очень большим преуменьшением, но сейчас это не имело значения. — А особо любопытным я говорю, что у нас достаточно запутанные отношения, так как в детстве отца всё время не было рядом.  
Дин подмигнул, а Сэм засмеялся.  
— Знаешь, это может быть самым странным нашим разговором.  
— Возможно, — согласился Сэм, и на его лице появилось задумчивое выражение. — Я бы сказал людям, что наши отношения немного похожи на брак.  
Дин закашлял от удивления, а потом закатил глаза, потому что сама мысль, что он женат на Сэме, показалась уморительной.  
— Это что-то новенькое. Ты уверен, что не перепутал меня с кем-то другим?  
Сэм наградил его тяжелым взглядом, и Дин понял, какую глупость он только что сморозил.  
— Знаешь, я никогда не понимал этого в тебе, — наконец сказал младший.  
— Что именно?  
— Ты считаешь, что для того, чтобы сделать меня счастливым, тебе нужно со всем справляться в одиночку.  
Очевидно, Сэм уже давно об этом думал. Нельзя сказать, что Дин был удивлён. Их, казалось бы, самые обычные разговоры, всегда имели какую-то серьёзную подоплёку.  
— Я ведь прав? Но, Дин, я с тобой, если ты этого не заметил.  
Дин сделал глубокий вдох и сказал так спокойно, как только мог.  
— И я благодарен тебе, Сэмми, но как только Испытания…  
— Что? Всё внезапно останется позади? Дин, ты сам говорил миллион раз, что наша борьба со злом никогда не закончится. Я, конечно, не знаю, что нам готовит будущее, но…  
— Сэм…  
— Дин, клянусь, если ты выдашь сейчас одну из своих шуточек про свет в конце тоннеля или виагру, я тебе врежу.  
— Послушай, Сэм. Мы хотим разные вещи. Так было всегда.  
— А если нет? Вдруг я хочу этого. Навсегда. Если мы справимся с Испытаниями, мы могли бы остаться охотниками, стать Хранителями знаний, и… остаться здесь. Навсегда, Дин.  
Сэм выглядел одновременно напуганным и воодушевленным. Его глаза так ярко блестели в полутьме, что это отзывалось болью в груди Дина.  
— Я не могу так думать, — наконец сказал старший Винчестер.  
— Почему нет? Послушай, ты знаешь, что я… Мы оба напуганы, но мы также близки — ты сам об этом говорил — близки к тому, чтобы покончить с этим. С большей частью, по крайней мере.  
Дин покачал головой.  
— Мне жаль, Сэм.  
— Почему?  
— Просто забудь об этом. Я не могу. Ад, Чистилище, всё это… Я сломан, Сэмми. Я даже больше не могу представить нормальную жизнь.  
Сэм немного улыбнулся.  
— Она и не будет нормальной. Это будет наша жизнь. А нас уж точно не назовёшь нормальными.  
Что-то щёлкнуло в груди Дина. Прорвалось наружу через пелену тревоги и вины, которая давно его мучила. Сейчас старшему Винчестеру просто хотелось поцеловать Сэма и забыть обо всём дерьме, что случилось с ними.  
— Уже поздно, — сказал Дин, потому что так и есть, к тому же сейчас Сэм был настроен серьёзно, и, как младший не раз напоминал ему, они не могут каждый свой разговор заканчивать сексом.  
— Мы можем, я не знаю, просто перестать говорить?  
Дин не был уверен, что это было чем-либо лучше его первой идеи, но стоило попытаться.  
— Просто подумай об этом, хорошо?  
— Да, хорошо.  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал Сэм, добавив свой щенячий взгляд. — Мне очень важно, чтобы ты подумал.  
Дин беспомощно вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, я понял. Я подумаю, — сказал старший Винчестер, хотя и понимал, что это было по большей части ложью, но он слышал свой голос и теперь не был так сильно в этом уверен.  
— Отлично, а теперь двигайся, — сказал Сэм, усевшись на кровать и подтолкнув Дина локтём.  
Дин немного улыбнулся и, сузив глаза, посмотрел на брата.  
— Что не так с твоей комнатой?  
— Твоя лучше, — просто ответил Сэм, устроившись под одеялом. Внезапно Дину показалось, что ему снова двенадцать, как в те времена когда Сэм залезал к нему в кровать, а отец сидел на диване, смотря телевизор в тёмном номере мотеля.  
— Определённо лучше, — сказал Дин, почувствовав, как длинные руки Сэма обхватили его, даря знакомое тепло.

Дин думал о вечности, и в данный момент она казалась не более чем расстоянием между его губами и теплой кожей Сэма. Пока что этого достаточно. Дину нравилось, что сейчас вся вселенная сузилась до крошечного пространства между их телами. Будущее — сложное и необъятное понятие, но это Сэмми. И это всё, что ему нужно.  
Дин приобнял Сэма за плечо — наполовину оберегающим, наполовину ленивым жестом — и прижался к брату немного ближе.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
— В чём дело?  
— Ничего, — сказал Сэм, хотя, когда это у них было всё так просто?  
— Сэм?  
— Ничего, Дин, всё отлично, — сказал младший Винчестер, дотронувшись до груди брата. — Просто давно мы так не делали, понимаешь?  
— О.  
— Ага.  
Дин удобнее устроился на подушке, вдохнув запах волос Сэма, и с улыбкой подумал, что был бы не против провести так целую вечность.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] The Dark Side of the Moon (с англ. — «Тёмная сторона Луны») - восьмой и самый успешный альбом британской рок-группы Pink Floyd   
> [2] «Eclipse» (рус. Затмение) — песня британской рок-группы Pink Floyd с альбома 1973 года The Dark Side of the Moon.


End file.
